


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, Jealously, M/M, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During after sex snuggles, Kotetsu gets a phone call and Barnaby gets jealous.</p><p>That's it.</p><p>That's the entire plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"Mmm... that was good," Kotetsu sighed, wrapping his arm around Barnaby as he leaned back in bed.

"Just 'good'?" Barnaby asked, smiling at Kotetsu. "What happened to it being fantastic or amazing?"

"I got used to it, that's what happened," Kotetsu said, smiling back. "You'll need to improve to get those words again."

Barnaby chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that," he said, as Kotetsu's phone - abandoned with his trousers on the floor - began to ring.

"Ah, sorry," Kotetsu said, extracting his arm from its place around Barnaby. "Let me get that."

Barnaby hummed and watched Kotetsu stumble his way over to their discarded clothes - well, his discarded clothes. Having gotten used to the possibility of sex, he tended to slide into bed earlier than Kotetsu, folding up his clothes before hand and reading a book while he waited for his partner to finally remember that for hot water, you had to turn the dial to the right.

"Ah, hello?" Kotetsu's voice dragged Barnaby out of his thoughts and towards Kotetsu, who was standing up with his phone pressed to his ear. "Ah, Antonio! How's it going, buddy?"

Barnaby sighed to himself, and leaned back on his elbow, bed sheets half covering him. The phone call would probably go on forever if it was Antonio.

"Eh? The pride parade tomorrow?" Kotetsu shot a glance at Barnaby. "Of course we're going - what? No, we're not out as partners yet, so just in civilian clothes. He refused matching shirts, would you believe that?"

The shirts Kotetsu was on about were, in Barnaby's honest opinion, a bit ridiculous. Kotetsu's shirt said 'I'm not gay but my boyfriend is' while Barnaby's said 'I'm the gay one'. Or, there was the alternative option - 'If lost, return to Barnaby', and 'Keep him'.

"I draw the line at that," Barnaby said. "No matching clothes."

"He'll give in one day," Kotetsu muttered into the phone. "But, yeah, we'll be there tomorrow. You and Nathan there?" There's nothing but the vague murmur from the phone, and then Kotetsu snorts with laughter. "Yeah, that's Nathan for you. We gonna meet up at all?" Another pause, and Barnaby started to pick at the loose threads in the bed sheets, staring at a stain that he didn't know the origin of.

"Yeah, yeah, give Nathan my love," Kotetsu chuckled into the phone. " See you tomorrow, then." He ended the call, turned Barnaby, and tilted his head. "What are you getting huffy about?"

"I'm not getting huffy about anything," Barnaby responded, perhaps a bit too quickly, and he looked away.

"Yes, you are," Kotetsu sighed, getting up and walking back to the bed. "What's up?" Barnaby still didn't look him. The wall seemed very interesting right now.

"Nothing," Barnaby muttered. He felt the bed shift and Kotetsu pressed against him, but he remained silent, his lips pursed.

"Is it the pride parade tomorrow? We don't have to go if you don't want to," Kotetsu continued. "I'll call Antonio and - " Barnaby flinched. " - Ah." Another chuckle. "Is my Bunny jealous of Antonio?"

"...no," Barnaby said, a fraction of a second too late, because Kotetsu was smiling at him, and mix of adoration and amusement in his eyes.

"You are," Kotetsu said, putting his arm around his partner and kissing the back of his head. "Why though?"  
"Hm?"

"Why are you jealous of Antonio?" Kotetsu questioned. "I mean, it's not like I'm with him right now. I'm with you."

"I know that," Barnaby muttered. "But still... I can't help it. I just feel bad when I see you two so close to each other."

"You do know him and Nathan are together, right? There's nothing between me and him," Kotetsu tried to assure Barnaby. "I prefer you." He kissed Barnaby's neck. "I love you. So don't get jealous, okay?"

Barnaby sighed, but smiled and turned to face Kotetsu, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you too. And... maybe I'll wear that shirt tomorrow. Maybe."

Kotetsu seemed to brighten immediately. "You will?"

"Maybe," Barnaby replied. "We'll see. Good night, Kotetsu."

"Good night, Bunny."

The next day, at the pride parade, as they held hands, wore matching rainbow pins ( though Kotetsu still wore his 'I'm not gay' shirt) and waved to Nathan and Antonio, Barnaby couldn't help but find his jealously last night more than ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I fear I made Barnaby too close to Noiz, but eh. I think I more or less got Kotetsu down though.
> 
> I'm making this fic into an early birthday gift and a general 'holy-hell-thank-you-for-introducing-me-to-this-show' gift to my best friend. You will get the actual birthday fic as well, don't worry.


End file.
